Parallel
by twinklepop
Summary: Him and her are parallel, existing in each other life but bearing nothing in common. Mathematically, parallel lines didn't mean to come in one together
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Parallel

**Author**: Twinklepop

**Genre**: Drama, Slice of life, Humor

**Pairing**: Kudo Shinichi x Mouri Ran

**Summary**: Him and her are parallel, existing in each other life but bearing nothing in common.

Mathematically, parallel lines didn't mean to come in one together.

**Chapter 1 **

_Teitan Highschool, Tokyo_

"Mathematically, parallel lines never meet in any point"

"But in illusion, you will find two lines intersect and indeed they're parallel when being examined closer"

"Ran, that illusion point's very creative" Ran's teammate, Kaito Kuroba, gave her a compliment

"Do you know what's illustration really be? Definition of illustration?" the math boy, Eisuke Hondou, challenged to the group.

"Illusion is distortion of sense."Ran other teammate, Aoko Nakamouri answered

"Yeah" Eisuke grinned "In order words, your brain is being deceived in illusion, right?"

"Yeah" Ran's team nodded in agreement

"So, if parallel lines intersect in one point in illusion, it means your eyes have been tricked."

Kaito and Aoko was convinced by Eisuke's argument, only Ran noticed that her team on the verged to lose but she couldn't find any back-up ground against him.

"If you removed the trick part, given your eyes in perfectly normal condition, parallel would never mean to meet" finished Eisuke proudly, gained his team victory over Ran's.

Ran collapsed on the table. Her team has lost the first challenge in Debate class.

"Easy Ran, it's just in-class exercise and will not counted toward our assignment." Kaito tried to smooth the situation.

"Yeah, I know… but I 'm not get used to being beaten up"

"We have lots of chance to revenge, don't worry" Aoko added in

"Alright, I'll treat you girls ice-cream. Cheer up! Who's in?"

Ran got straight up right away, her eyes shined up the word 'ice-cream'. Aoko had done gathering her things in put neatly in her schoolbags

"Hurry up! We must seize the time. I have work afterward"

"Yay" Aoko and Ran said in unio and quickly followed Kaito exiting the class

"Me too, I have work as well" Ran commented.

Like most of her friends, Ran didn't come back home after class; instead, she had a part-time job at a giant studio in the city. Although her parents can provide her financial secure, Ran liked to lead an independent life, earned her own money and followed her passion.

/

"Ran, your favorite movie out this Sunday, wanna join us?" Aoko on the phone

"Zanponchteque, yeah, which time you guys plan to go?" Ran excited

"9am or 8.30pm because I have to work in the afternoon"

"Let me see if I have shift on Sunday…" Ran swiped her phone to check the calendar apps. Her face darken as she saw the schedule. Her mind quickly worked, formulated any alternative

"Ran… you busy on Sunday?" waited for Ran's reply, Aoko asked the question as she thought it's was a reason made Ran stay silent.

"Yeah, I agreed change shift with Eisuke on Sunday?"

"Huh? Can't turn it back?"

"If I could, I shouldn't have accepted it at the first place." Ran sighed. _That trouble-maker _

"Ok we can change to…let's see…next Friday? What a pity, we missed the first release"

"Never mind, Aoko. You and Kaito just go. I heard we get free stuff on the first day release"

"Really?"

"Yeah, may be cups, handkerchief or keychain. Get me a handkerchief please"

"Alright, I will"

"Thank you. Bye"

"Bye"

Ran hung up.

She plumped deeper under the blanket, try not to think about the un-waiting- Sunday.

/

_Okasawa Media Corp. Group_

_Golden Grant studio, Tokyo _

'Ran, water please'

'Ran, serviette'

'Ran, lighting'

'Ran %^$# '

…

Ran on the way to the nearest conventional, a few block away from the studio. _Third time_

_Geez. _Ran thought.

_People, please._

_Don't treat me like I'm a servant_.

_I worked as an errand girl not a Cinderella of the modern 21 century. _

At the beginning, they called her "Mouri san" then for more convenient and urgent needs, they dropped the honorifics '- san' then courtesy word 'please' was omitted latter and Ran was called by her first name only or some people don't even remember her name. Thus, it turned out to be 'Errand girl, %$## $'

Today was extremely busy day, the wage could be higher. Sunday double wage as weekend rate plus grand bonus of special event, but it couldn't compensate for the greater tons amount of work. Ran misery dragged herself along the pavement, constantly cursed the one put her in this terrible circumstance.

_Why I agree with him at the first place? _

/

_**2 day ago**_

'Hey, Princess!'Eisuke earnestly greeted Ran, made her grew alarmed

'Hi' said Ran prudently. _Always caution with flattery_

'Could you please change shift for me this Sunday?'

'Why?' _I knew it, his technique fail dramatically _

'Oh I thought you know and will happily ...'

'No, I don't know anything and I'm not happy.' Ran cut him off. _What on Earth he thinks he is_

'I forgot, you usually slow and low with breaking hot news and...'

'Is this the way you asking for help?' Ran nearly exploded, _that's Eisuke jerk_

'You should thank me for doing it. Listen carefully' Eisuke coughed as if he going to make a great announcement.

Ran smirked as his silliness.

'This Sunday… is the first time…' Eisuke paused, emphasized on each word to give more effect '…our studios…will be… visited by…Kudo Shinichi'

His words served its effect well on Ran. She didn't register any word in her mind at all, … except the only two last word _Kudo Shinichi_. Ran grasped for air, speechless as if she was seeing him right now with her naked eyes.

'Kudo Shinichi, the super model' spoke Ran when she had gathered her thought.

'The one and only' comfirmed Eisuke, grinned in triumph. He knew every girl couldn't say no.

/

_I should be hanging out with Kaito and Aoko today._

Upon arriving at the golden steel door to the Grand Studio, Ran had to put all her complaints aside, focused on the tasks at hand. She emptied the shopping bags, put everything on the tables, selected some beverages and snacks out on a tray, brought the tray to front screen, catering them to producers, managers, director, cameramen, editors,… the entire crew then headed back to the back of the studio.

As soon as she started to regain her energy, allowed her legs to rest and stretch, a loud voice stole her little peace away 'Errand, fix the props please'. Some of the errand girls had run to fix the big garden at the background. The director turned his head to look at the back, searching for more people to work. Ran closed her eyes, greedily swallowed bit more of quietude before got on her heels and ran toward the stage setting. While Ran busy with the plastic branches of artificial trees, other beautiful sexy stylists strokes his hair, straightened his tie, touches his shoulders fixing his suits. He was no other than Kudo Shinichi. _Life is unfair_. She envied with them. Although the scene was uneasy for her to bear, her eyes still darted to his face every now and then, every time tried to act oh so naturally and unintentionally. And then her heart skipped a beat when his eyes accidentally met hers. She swiftly dashed away, looking at different direction as if searching for something or someone then set her eyes back to right place on the branches.

Every girl here must do the same. She thought, that's why the entire shifts today were filled up with all girls. One hundred percent, it was an absolute number that rarely happened but it did. They all knew about this fantastic fabulous amazing news, just only her was left unnoticed. _Thanks Eisuke_. Although a click of her mind still complained about the tremendously hard work today, Ran had to be grateful for Eisuke, giving her a chance to meet him in real life.

Earlier in the morning, as he first stepped into the studio through the golden steel door, she waited in anticipation for him to walk into the light. Thus, she could feast her eyes on his tall and elegant figures, his firm and noble posture. He walked with straight back, high head like a gentlemen with strong confidence. Although she just stared at him from the back to the front stage of the grant studio, his radiant smile still sent butterflies to her heart.

Recently, she just took a close up to his face. She couldn't bargain for more when coming to front stage. His eyes had the color of a shinning sapphire in the deep ocean sea. He was gifted with high nose, fair skin and very attractive jaw line. His face was perfect as the statue of art craved by God's in astute details. Ran like other errand girls sat at the back, quietly stared at him, and admired the super model walking alive out of their dream.

'Do not drool!' Ran heard the two errand girls joking few steps away. Ran aimlessly lifted the back of her hand, touch the corner of her mouth. All dried. Ran smiled at her silly action.

'Done!' shouted director loudly.

So her shift has finished today.

Ran retrieved her bags from the locker, prepared to go as the shift leader, Ms. Sakura, approached her

'Ran-chan, do you replace Eisuke today?'

'Yes'

'It's his turn to stay up for cleaning'

'I haven't heard he said anything'

'He probably forget so I'm here… to remind you' spoke her softly.

Ran slowly put her things back into the locker, came back to the Grand studio.

Ms. Sakura was a kind and generous woman. She still looked pretty in her early forties. Unlike Mr. Tosouk, other shift leader, Ran knew. He was really crude and picky. If it was him to remind her about the extra time after shift, his eyes would angrily glare at Ran while shouting like a strict teacher scolding a lazy pupil. Ran quietly thanked Ms Sakura. Compared to Mr. Tosouk, Ms. Sakura was much more enjoyable and tolerant. But it didn't make the boredom working alone in this grand studio any less. She had to stuck here for another 30 minutes.

'Blooom , bloom, bloom' Her phone ringing, incoming call.

'Hey Ran'

'Kaito' Ran's cheering voice lifted up the dull atmosphere within the grand tedious empty studio

'Have you finished Ran? We're near the studio you work. Join us for lunch?'

'Sorry Kaito. I haven't finished yet' her voice plumped to the ground.

'It's noon 12 o'clock. How come?'

'My turn to stay up cleaning'

'So?' Kaito concerned as he heard her voice brittle

'Not done until half hour later' Ran let out a heavy sigh.

'Half hour?' Kaito checked his watch.

'Don't wait for me, Kaito. You guys go ahead. Aoko must be hungry. I will see you two later' Ran voice rose to a fake merriment

'Alright, see you then' Kaito hung up.

Ran looked at the phone in her hand. As if Kaito would say to pick her up and buy lunch for her. She would feel less solitary. It's not like she want they to wait for her nor envy with Aoko. It's just the feeling of lonesome was creeping inside Ran. She had missed the movie this morning, stuck alone in this giant studio doing extra work, again missed lunch with Aoko and Kaito. She had to have her lunch late and totally alone.

'Eisuke. You owe me' Ran sudden burst out a loud sound, not loud as a scream but enough to convey her discontent. She threw the cleaning mop thud to the floor. Looking around the spacious but empty studio, she picked up the mop, continued her work. The mop was guiltless. She should quickly finish and get out of this desolate place. Humming to her petite song, Ran swayed several times on the stage; attempted to dance the tedium away.

Unknown to Ran, the stage studio and the dressing room shared the same wall and there was no sound roof.

In the dressing room, a figure smiled and unheedingly humbled to her songs.

**End of chapter 1 **


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Parallel

Author: Twinklepop

Chapter 2

**The next day**

_Teitan Highschool, Tokyo_

Ran and Eisuke were surrounded densely with their classmates. The rumor that Kudo Shinichi, the renowned supermodel had signed the contract with Okasawa Media Group and undertook some project at Golden Grant Studio was spread out like wild fire in Teitan High. Class 11B was traditionally reputed for their gifted students and excellent performance, now even more well-known for having the only two students in Teitan working for the splendid Golden Grant Studio. At that time, they were constantly asked about application process, interview, job requirement and description; frequently praised of how lucky they are, how wonderful they get the job; and forced to make promise to help if Kudo sama actually worked there. Now the rumor became the breaking news in front page of every magazines and credible newspaper as well as online media. The situation got worse as the two individual in class 11B received riotous attention not only from the students but also the teacher as well. They were recognized not only within the school premise but also outside where Teitan students usually gathering such as bookstores, city library, shopping streets, public park near the school location. And today Ran's getting the worst as Eisuke just simply shrugged his shoulders and stated the matter of fact.

"Ran chan took my shift last Sunday"

Just that, flows of students swam to Ran's table, filled her with abundant of questions

"Did you really meet him Ran?

"Ran-chan, is he as handsome as in the poster"

"How is Kudo sama, Mouri san?"

"Did you talk to him, Mouri senpai?"

"… Kudo sama…?"

"….#!$$%&%&…"

Reng! Reng! Reng

Only did the school bell save her from exhaustion and dizziness. The crowd dispersed in different directions, retrieved to their tables or returned to classes.

Ran collapsed on the table, buried her face in her arms, hid from the rest of the world and the intangible mentally torture.

_Poor Ran!_ Thought Kaito and Aoko in concern.

Their class went on normally.

Kaito reached out, handed her a glass of juice he had prepared from home and Aoko gave her some candies and chocolates. Ran gratefully accepted the treat, quietly thanked them. Sincerely, Ran knew they were the most amazing best friends she ever had.

_Best friends are our dearest siblings that God forgot to put them in your family._

Ran smiled at the thought.

/

Ran Aoko and Kaito found a secluded private spot to have lunch. Seeking for some tranquility, apart from the babble gabble of people talking and more importantly, separated Ran from any dork thirsting for information on Kudo Shinichi. Her best friends, Aoko and Kaito determined to protect her. They couldn't stand helplessly outside watching Ran struggling tiredly, the event twisting so quickly this morning that they could not prevent it.

"Hey, could I join you?" a shy pretty girl approached the group

"Maiyuki chan?"

"No, I do not bombard her with questions. I just…" explained Maiyuki quickly as she sensed the warning glares from Aoko and Kaito.

"Thanks Maiyuki" said Ran sheepishly

"What can we help you?" Kaito inquired

"I just wanna send this to Kudo sama. Could you Ran chan?" Maiyuki uneasy glance dashed from Aoko to Kaito then lay pleadingly on Ran while she presenting a tiny wrapped gift in front of the three.

"Sorry Maiyuki chan, I cant. The company have a clear policy that employees are prohibited to contact celebrities for personal purposes. I cannot approach Kudo san or ask the people there transfer this to him. Imagine, if I can help you this, I will be approached with enormous members of his fan base and it would be hundred times terrible than the morning crowd"

Ran shivered at thought of the morning incident

"Sorry Ran, so shame of me. I don't know what you have been through" said Maiyuki and slightly squeezed Ran's shoulder. "Don't bother you guy anymore, bye"

"Bye" the three said in union

After Maiyuki left, the three come back to their hush de facto and private discussion. Kaito couldn't help but raised the question

"Why that Kudo- san can charm a lot of women?

Aoko and Ran exchanged a knowing glare and a wistful smile. _He's jealous_

"What's special about him?"

Ran watched Kaito, thinking and weighting factors to find him an answer.

"Kaito, if you change your hairstyle and fashion style a bit, you will resemble him"

"Why I have to resemble him? Are you making fun of me, Ran?"

"No, I'm not"

Kaito gently knocked on Ran's forehead "Don't fancy about him. He's also a human"

"Yeah, he right" Aoko slowly shared her wisdom "People will stop bothering you when this hot breaking news like its other kind ceases its effect over time"

/

Aoko was right. People have stopped approaching her since they acknowledged that she was just like them, gaining no much more advance by working as an errand in Grand Studio

It's over 2 months since his project took place at her work. The days she counted to meet him was 7.

Every time, her shift fell in the same day with his projects, she always busy at the back of the studio while he was faraway surrounded by many experts, stylist, models, crew members at the front stage. While all other errand girls spent most of their spare time staring at him from a far, she spent most her time run errand outside the studio premise because nobody wanted to leave the studio when he was here.

In contrary, Ran always volunteered to run outbound errand because she earned more money. Her wages just covered the errand within the studio premise. Every errand outside had extra commission based on the distance travel and number of item purchased. Although the errand work might be sometimes tough and harsh, the tradeoff was pretty lucrative, especially in communication and media industry. Had it not for her summer vacation been financially on her own, she wouldn't have put time and effort in this extra part-time job beside school time, volunteer activities and tutoring. Her effort had been rewarded as she had saved nearly half for her travel budget.

_Actually, staring at him at him didn't generate any money._

The time she spent in studio was minimized compared with others employees. Travel vacation played a great motivation for her than her secretly huge crush for the super model. That's why by this time, she thought he wouldn't notice there was an existence of a girl named Mouri Ran.

Too absorb in her thought, Ran startled as an urgent call out for her name

"Mouri Ran"

Ran came back to reality; she nearly forgot she was in studio, untangling some props costume.

"Mouri san" came the loud angry voice again. _Wait! Angry?_

Ran puzzled, quickly on her heels running toward the front stage where the angry manager waiting for her.

Mr. Raymond Hoshimoto, Manager of the Golden Grand studio was a good guy, always amiable and understanding toward his staffs. He possessed an amazing leadership competency, instead of giving out orders, he helped his subordinates set objectives and how to achieve it. He was a man of justice; never give partiality to anyone, willing to find out the cause and focus on to improve the performance of whole team. The fact that he was getting angry, shouted out loud for an employee was extremely odd.

"Mouri san" Mr. Raymond emphasized on her last name.

_Oosp _not Ran chan as usual but he formally addressed her. Something disastrous had happened

"Yes?" replied Ran with her shaky voice

"Why did you put these equipments into Equipment room and separate their components and put different parts into different place?" He tried hard not to frighten the poor girl but Ran could tell he was getting very hot under his collar.

Ran's completely at seas, searching an answers from thin air. She hasn't dealt with equipments stuffs recently, but answering 'I don't know' certainly pushed her deeper into trouble.

"So where these equipments should be kept?" Ran carefully poured out the words.

"Into the Technology room, although it's called equipment, it's classified as technology. How long have been working here and you know the difference between the Equipment and Technology Room?" his voice rose to a little bit higher, signaled he was not pleased with her answer, threatened that his anger would emerged if Ran get another word wrong.

Everyone presenting at her studio stopped all their course of work as well, witnessed manager of Golden Studio, who renowned for his sensibility, was at his wit's end. Although these equipments were important for the scenes today, crew members including technicians, photographers and cameras gave tea and sympathy for the girl as she has done the hard work to disassemble these complex equipments and dragged them into the storage room.

Ran swallowed hard, her throat went dry. How she could know the difference since she had only worked here for 3 months and her tasks hadn't related to equipments and technology at all. Eisuke should have known better, he introduced her and had worked here for long now. _Eisuke? Wait, Eisuke!_

"Mouri san, don't play silence card with me..."

Ran started, she hasn't uttered a word.

All the staff members felt pity for Ran because she was assigned the heavy duty work. The task should have been assigned to a boy. These components alone weighted as least 22 pounds. It's reasonable that she had to tear them apart in order to put them into place. Kudo's photoshoot should have begun hour ago but due to the unassembled equipment, it had been late and the crew members got irritated. Especially Kudo sama, he was infamous for Prince of Iceberg or Royal Boy among supermodels, which accompanied with great superiority. He established a hard-and-fast paradigm and exacting principles in work among which punctuality was essential. Thus, Mr. Raymond was stressed out and ascribed the charge to Ran.

"Ran why? Why?" Mr. Raymond grew impatient

"Eisuke…!"mumbled Ran in hesitation. Something hit at the back of her mind as she gradually grasped the grip on the matter.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Mr. Hoshimoto, I did not deal with these equipment lately" spoke Ran firmly and clearly to accentuate she held no blame for this. She quickly continued, prevented Mr. Raymond from reaction and telling her off "Look, sir. It's on the clipboard in your hand. " Ran tiptoes, pointing to paper sheet.

reluctantly adjusted his glasses, flipped some pages on the clipboard, reviewed the schedule list, and double-checked the attendance list.

Ran fell in anxious silence, waiting for Mr. Raymond's judgment.

"Alright Ran" spoke deliberately "I made a mistake, sorry"

"Thank you, " Ran bowed

"So who did it, Mr. Hoshimoto?" asked a crew member

"Eisuke-kun"

The whole studio let out a relief sign as the little poor has escaped the blame from Mr. Strict Manager. Some people had suspected that Eisuke somehow in charged for the blame because Eisuke was known as the Blunder Boy. He seemed to have a chain of bad luck trailing hot after his heels since he often made spectacle out of himself but underneath his clumsiness was a keen observation, an organized mind and a caring heart.

Where's he?" asked

"He's off today" replied Ran

"And you replaced him?" it's a confirmation more than a question as Mr. Raymond drew on conclusion why he had charged the wrong person.

"Yes."

"You know the risk of switching shift with him, right?" Mr. Raymond kindly told her

"Hai." Ran nodded

"Don't do it too often." It's more than an advice than an order.

"I will keep that in mind, " Ran bowed to him, grateful that he finally understood.

"Everyone, chop chop, back to work", His loud resonant voice hailed out the whole studio.

/

Ran slowly made her way back to the studio back, her mind counting as her eyes glued at the pattern imprinted on the tiles floor.

He stood in the centre of light, watching the small figure gradually being shadowed by the dark. Somehow compassion slightly touched at the tiny bits of him. _Am I the one made her suffered the tantrum?_

Reference: wiki/Eisuke_Hondou#Hidemi_Hondou


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

_Tokyo Central Library _

The sun above coated the Earth with the warmth and brightness of lights. The sky was high and clear, printed with the color of aero blue. Although it was a very nice Sunday morning, the Central Library was packed with students busy doing research for their study.

The academic silence comfortably engulfed the chamber of knowledge. It was only heard the sound of flipping papers, scribbling pens and typing keyboards. There should not be any other sound but Ran heard an even tiny sound beside her.

It took Ran a while to detect the sound and a few more seconds to realize that it's Eisuke timid snoring. Luckily, it was not too loud to disturb other students. Ran nudged him on the shoulder

"Eisuke, wake…wake up" she whispered, try to lower her voice as soft as possible

After some valid tries, Ran succeed in waking him up

"Ran!?…" Eisuke sleepily replied

"Are you tired?"Ran mouthed the word

"Yesterday, I worked up late at the Studio."

"For Kudo's project?"

"Dare me Ran. Since the Equipment incident, I avoided working for his project. Or else, Mr. Hoshimoto gonna bite my head"

Ran tried to suppress her giggle as the two teenagers managed to maintain their conversation at barely a whisper.

"Same here, I try to elude all shifts with his project, more work, more pressure, more stress"

It's turn for Eisuke to smoother his agreeable laugh into a amusing nod.

"But we can't do it next week. It seemed that at the peak period, his project need to accelerate schedule for Yamastude festival." Ran continued

"I'm thinking to take a whole week off" Eisuke joked

"Then you will earn no money"

They both laughed off and resumed their reading.

/

/

/

Ran was on her way to the 9th date working on Kudo's project.

She was sitting on top of ladder, fixing bundles of replica branches of trees and overheard a conversation of two other errand girls. She was not a type of gossip lover or information mining but their small talk evolved around a certain someone whose name captured her uttermost attention.

"Kudo sama must have subtle notice for her" Miyuki, a lovely amiable brunette said

"Really? Did he? Why you know that?" Sasshi, another girl with an ethereal braid excitingly inquired

"I don't know but I saw Kudo sama looked at her when she argued with Mr. Director" Miyuki explained

"That Ryoko-chan, she made a breakthrough, she's very brave and smart… and elegant and… oh so gorgeous" said Sasshi with great admire for Ryoko chan.

To Ran, Ryoko was a sophisticate charming little lady. The girl had an ethereal refined visage and strong intriguing personality. She always had her blonde hair in style and her clothes up to latest trend. She didn't seem to care much about working in the grand studio and meeting Kudo sama more often.

She held high self-esteem and virtue so that she even opposed against the crew member on their toll demand and ignorant attitudes. Ryoko was type of headstrong girl would draw attention from the leading male character, according to all manga series Ran ever read. If there was a Cinderella tale in this Golden Grand Studio, it just should be Ryoko chan.

"Yeah, I think it might be possible, given that Kudo sama don't have a girlfriend now" Miyuki words captive Ran's ears again

"It's strange, he such a handsome and charming gentleman." Sasshi wondered

"I think he kept it as a secret, to prevent from shredding all young ladies' heart" Miyuki joked

"Quite right, he has never denied or confirmed rumor with supermodel Aguchi or actress Haesime"

"But isn't Miss. Aguchi had gone studied aboard?"

"I don't know"

As the three girls, two in conversation and one eavesdropping, seemed lost in thought for the issue at hand, even a small voice could make them jumped remarkably.

"Booo"

…And someone just too fragile for this trick

"Aaaaaa"

Ran startled at the sudden appearance of her co-worker. Her hands firmly clutched the replica branches to support her body and keep her from falling from the high platform hanging casually mid-air. Thank God, the replica branches was very strong and durable, otherwise, Ran would lie unconsciously on the stage floor. She still rested her head against branches, trying to compose her wit.

"Ran chan, you OK?" Ryoko, the one that unexpectedly arrived, asked in concern.

"I'm fine" finally Ran managed to reassure her friends

The three girls breathed out in relief and then giggled softly.

One figure got the girls attention.

"Oh my, Kudo sama just walks in" Sasshi informed, caused the other three girls looked down.

Shinichi paved leisurely into the studio and disappeared behind the curtain. Like others, Shinichi looked up to the source of the scream and his eyes caught a figure holding tightly to the replica branches as if her dear life depended on it. Which was quite true and Shinichi amused at the thought. Although the light couldn't reach her at the top of the arch, he could make out a slim figure and a dark long hair.

_It must scare the daylight out of her_

"Does he hear my scream?" Ran wondered in panic, her hands came up, covered her red crimson cheeks

"Yes, of course. You're too loud" stated Miyuki as she playfully watched Ran get more nervous

"It's OK, Ran chan. If Kudo sama notices, he only notices his beautiful Ryoko-chan, you're safe" Sasshi played along

Ran nodded. She looked to Miyuki and Sasshi, seeing them smiled in agreement then the three of them looked over to Ryoko with admiration. Ran didn't know whether she should happy with Sasshi assurance or sad on the bitter truth that Shinichi would never get interest in her.

Ryoko felt discontent with her friends playing the match game. Although she somehow got little attraction to him, but basically, she didn't care much about random people or even celebrities who had no knowledge about her.

"Why all the staff members are talking about me and him? You guys don't know that besides him were super hot sexy models fell easily at his heel" Ryoko tried to object the idea.

"Ryoko chan, but you're special, did you watch movies, and popular boys always fall for hard-to-get girl that act differently, just like you" Sasshi commented

Ryoko seemed fed up with this kind of argument. She turned to Ran who looked uninterested in this discussion

"Ran chan, why I haven't seen you for…weeks? You skipped?" Ryoko happily changed the topic

"Yeah, I haven't met you for a while" Ran agreed.

"Ran chan, If you have a shift on Kudo sama's project, you definitely meet Ryoko chan" said Sasshi

"I try to avoid his projects for a month now" answered Ran

"Why?" the three asked in surprise.

"Due to the Equipment incident?" Ryoko guessed and she was right. For a sensible girl as her, it's easy to put two and two together.

Ran nodded

"It's Eisuke's fault not yours. Besides it's his task, we are hardly assigned any tasks that could get blame for."

"I have to run errand, I just afraid if I can't get his right choice …"

"No Ran-chan, he would never blame you. Kudo sama is a very nice guy" Ryoko told her softly

Ryoko hadn't talked to him or even known him but she saw how he treated his crew members, how he looked at others. She was sure he was real gentlemen.

/

Ran stood beside Eisuke in Equipment room, helped him tidy the storage and put all the devices into place. Actually, it's not Ran's task to do that, she just want to have some work to do while she had idle time in the Studio premise.

Equipment Room was quiet than the Main Stage where she should be standby waiting for another errand order. After a long errand to the convention store, Ran inclined to find someplace peaceful for her tired body and dizzy mind. Unlike other errand girls who spent most of their free time, staring at him from afar, Ran sought for some ways to shake his image out of her mind.

She has uneasy feeling like something quiver inside her as she saw him posed intimately with other model. The model had her head rest on Shinichi's broad shoulder, her lips parted as Shinichi gradually bent his head lower into a perfect pose. Ran wondered if it was her, how it would feel like. Ashamed of her own thought, Ran ran off to the Equipment Room… to be called out again

"Ran chan" Miyuki ran to the Equipment Room. Urgency laced in her voice.

"Miyuki chan?!"

" call you over"

Ran grew alarmed, she quickly got back to the Main Stage. Mr Tosouk, the strict and picky shift leader. _Did I make something wrong? It must be about the errand to the store. I've double checked before proceed to the cashier_.

Nothing missed out, if she could not find anything, she still managed to get the substitutes as advised on the list. To sum up, Ran got everything on the list just fine, nothing more nothing less.

Why Mr. Tosouk wanted to find her?

"Mouri san, where have you been?" His stern voice gave Ran the fright of her life.

"I'm in the Equipment Room" Ran timidly answered

"Isn't you signing up for Main Stage today?"

"I…" Ran didn't know what to say.

"You think you have completed your job?"

_That what's I thought_. Ran knew better not say anything.

"Where's the drink for Kudo san?"

_Now here's the real problem _

"There's no name on the list" Ran stated the matter of fact.

"Mouri san, did you see this?" Mr. Tosouk grabbed a paper and shoved it to Ran.

It's the shopping list Ran brought along during her errand. _You still keep it, Mr Tosouk_

He pointed to the line *** Mitsuya Cider lemon/ grape-fruit favor.

"Triple stars indicated his order. Where's Mitsuya Cider lemon favor?"

"I couldn't find it so I took the substitute grape-fruit favor." Ran warily explained

"Why you didn't try another store? Why you…"

"Mr. Tosouk, Ran had tried her best. If she ran for another store, there would be no time. She already brought the substitutes as written on the list. What else she could do?" Ryoko cut him off, argued with the unreasonable manager.

"Ryoko chan, it's not your business" Ryoko really got on his nerve, dare to correct him in front of many people. He turned to her, prepared to give her piece of his mind but a voice arisen made him stop.

"Grape-fruit is fine with me." Kudo Shinichi deliberated walked pass Ran. He took the Mitsuya Cider grape-fruit and drank from it.

Everyone watched as he carried the soft drink with him and walked back to his privileged comfy sofa on the stage.

Mr. Tosouk quickly walked away in annoyance.

The girls came to the back of the Studio. Ran heard people chatter about Ryoko- fearless, discreet and sensible. _Ryoko chan, could you lend me some of your wit?_

"Arigato Ryoko chan" uttered Ran sheepishly

"Don't worry. You're just too soft and gentle that he could dominate you"

Ran nodded in agreement. She felt so small when walking side by side with Ryoko chan whose admirers increased since everyone witnessed her courageous act, stand up for what's right, step out to protect her poor little friend being bossed around by a crude shift leader. Ran found herself like Sakurako while Ryoko chan like Tsukushi in Hana Yori Dango movie and Kudo sama would be either Rui or Tsukasa, the popular elite boys both fell for Tsukushi at the end. _Actually, Kudo Shinichi was much more attractive than those actors. _

Ran remembered his delicate timber wood scent overwhelmed her nose as he passed by recently. Every time she got to the dangerous zone closer to him, her heart either skipped a beat or pounded ardently in her ribcage. She couldn't even think, her whole body just moved involuntarily that she couldn't control.

Chiming… chiming…chiming

Her phone chimed, a text message from Kaito, saying he will come late this evening to pick her up. Until then did Ran notice the time. Her shift nearly finished.

Kudo san and his crew had gone, only the Studio staffs including errand boys and girls hurried to clear the stage, tidied the equipment, put away the props. The props were categorized based on sizes and usages then filled into bags or carton boxes.

When everything was put in place orderly, everyone got up and head for their home, left Ran alone in the Studio while waiting for Kaito. She still knelt on floor, sitting on her heels, busied herself with the bags lying on the stage floor.

The Grand Studio stood as a magnificent royal palace, a masterpiece of 18th century architecture still alive today. People would feel overwhelmed and enchanted with its elegant and exclusive interior, embedded the sense of elite and nobility. However, Ran just felt uneasy and fearful in the entire spacious hall alone. She closed her eyes, chasing the fear crept inside her, secretly prayed Kaito would come earlier.

"Hey" a voice spoken behind her. _Not Kaito voice. Who else is that?_ Isn't her here alone.

Ran started panic, her heart beat faster and her blood ran cold sending chills along her spine as she felt that speaking thing come closer.

"Hey" the voice tried again and boldly tapped her right shoulder

As perplexed, Ran turned around. Her face was as pale as a sheet that couldn't hide the obvious fear in her azure teary eyes. But in contrary with her imagination, it's not a ghost or a monster haunted in the Hall. Greeting her was an angelic face, contoured with defined line, impressed by twins sapphire orbs and enhanced by an enthralling smile. Standing against the light, he looked like a seraph to Ran, in the creamy white poised tux.

"Where you get the drink?" He asked

"Huh?" was Ran's only small utter

"Could you get up?" watching the girl in front of him still stayed motionlessly on the floor, he offered her to move so she could get out of his spell. It was typical reaction for all girls when they first talked to him at this close distance but this girl was quite funny to watch.

"Yeah" Ran murmured a soft respond, automatically obeyed to his word without realizing the heavy bags still trapped in her hands. Ran stumbled as the weights and it fiercely pulled her down.

She hadn't fallen on the ground and the burden of her hand lessened. The boy caught the bags in time and supported her to fully stand up straight. The bags played as a connecting bridge transferring his strength to her.

"That's heavy! They let you manage these things."

"No! I just…" Ran trailed off, how she could tell him that her mind got distracted because of his ethereal charm.

Shinichi smiled at the girl, she was very nervous.

"Where did you get the drink earlier?" He repeated the question, hoping her mind was clear enough to form the answer he wanted.

"You want to buy it? I can…" answered Ran like a good little girl

"No, you had finished your shift." Shinichi smiled again. He didn't know why he had smiled a lot to this girl. "I can do it by myself. Tell me where it is"

"It's a few block away from here. You walk to the Road ahead then turn left, keep walking along and you see it on the right" Ran gave him direction with her hands moved along with her words, maneuvered.

"Thanks" He smile genuinely at her.

He left and she was alone in the entire spacious Studio again but Ran didn't felt scared at all. Her mind was too occupied with thought, questions and simulation.

_Oh. My. God. _

_Kudo sama. Kudo Shinichi _

_Is it him just talking to me?_

_Why I'm acting like an idiot? Just looking at him dumbfounds? Does he think I'm a fool? _

_Why I couldn't make any sensible sound? Why words just left me? _

_Why he didn't catch me instead of catching the bags? Why his hands didn't touch mine? What if I fell badly, would he embrace me in his arms, would he…? _

"Hey" Ran startle at the voice, she found it familiar as it is spoken to her few minutes earlier.

_Oosp, have he heard what I am saying? _

_Nope Ran, you're safe in your mind _

Ran inaptly turned around, her cheek made contact with something wet and cold. Ran jerked a little backward, her hand covered her cheek, looking at the alien object. _Mitsuya Cider grape-fruit_

Seeing the girl not recover from her stunning yet, Shinichi hopped down at her eye level, one leg knelt on the floor, the other firmly supported on his foot. Ran still grasped for her breath. Shinichi gently loosened the hand on her cheeks revealing a deep crimson blush.

"Are you OK?" He asked her tenderly

Ran nodded

"Here you are." Shinichi put the soft drink toward her

"Huh?" Ran still looked at him without trying to blink

"You must be thirsty by now. This is for you" Shinichi put the can neatly oh her palm; he delicately wrapped her fingers around it as she had no intention to hold it.

Ran looked at the innocent can in her hand, which made her aware that she hadn't drunk much water during the whole evening.

"Open it and drink" Shinichi softly ordered

And as usual Ran complied with his word without thinking twice.

Shinichi smiled as he watched her lift the can to her lips and drank from it.

"Good?" asked Shinichi when she finished

"Yeah." Now she was able to beam purely at him

Shinichi noticed how her little rosy lips and round eyes became straight lines when she genuinely felt happy. He couldn't help but involuntarily chuckled to himself.

"What?" asked Ran in bewilderment, hearing his laid-back laugh.

Shinichi slightly shake his head, casually asked "You go home on your own?"

"Yes" Ran just agree to everything he said

"That's dangerous as it getting dark." He seemed worry about her safety

"No, my housemate picks me up" She quickly corrected herself and told him the truth.

"Good"

Her response reassured him. Shinichi kicked himself mentally. Why on Earth had he suddenly cared for this high school girl? He quickly bid her a good-bye and on his heels trotted away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Ran found herself in an elegant ballroom painted in pastel apricot color. Her back leaned against the wall. She tried hard to get away from his body which gradually shadowed over her. Shinichi had one hand above her head, the other sneaked around her waist, not pulling her to him but pushing himself to her, ceasing any gap between them. Ran felt his body slightly brushed against hers. His eyes bored into her azure orbs intensively, alluring, tempting her to touch him. Shinichi drew closer to Ran, their faces only an inch apart. His timber wood aroma dominated her nasal system. She could felt his hot breath hovering on her nose. His head got lower, his lips searching for her lips. At this very moment, Ran couldn't breathe…_

Ran woke up from her dream, panting hard. Her hand clutched on her chest, wondering why these dreams keep coming up in her mind since that day. Her eyes lazily dashed to the empty Mitsuya Cider can on the table. Ran sighed. Her mind really knew how to blow her fantasy to the new level of insanity.

Around her room was scattered with papers which intensively had been scratched severely when Ran weighed her dilemma of going or not going to work on the date of Yamastude festival. It took her the whole evening to make a simple decision between two options. By then Ran knew how hard it was and how ridiculously she felt. _Something that could not come true however hard you try _

/

"Hey" Kaito was on the phone with Aoko

"Will Ran come with us?" Aoko asked

"Yeah, she coming" Kaito confirmed

"That's strange, I thought we had planned to go together for a long time and she has settled"

"Well, she said some emergency at work" Kaito explained

"Huh?"

"She seems thinking hard about it" said Kaito as he recalled seeing Ran's stress face

"What?"

"But it' settled now. She's coming with us"

"Yeah. That's great" Aoko softly smiled

/

As planned, Kaito, Aoko and Ran went to the Tokomuri Lake on Yamastude festival, enjoyed the big celebration of the year.

/

/

/

_Okasawa Media Corp. Group_

_Golden Grand Studio, Tokyo_

The project schedule has gone back to normal but the Studio staff still handled great amount of work, especially organizing and cleaning tasks because the Studio had host an impressive event on Yamastude festival.

Ran was sorting all the stage costumes and put them in proper wardrobes.

"Ran chan, Ran chan" Sacchi ran happily to her

"Hey, Sacchi"

"You should have worked on the Festival"

"I know but I got another plan."

"But you should know that…"

_Yeah I knew _

Ran knew that the Festival granted Studio staffs, especially errand girls, an opportunity to actually contact face to face with celebrities in the brief chill-out after the big events. The stars and the employees may have some light snacks, sparkling drinks and chattered socially. But Ran didn't know that…

"Do you believe it, Kudo sama singing and guess what… I sang with him… we shared a microphone… he's so close… the look in his eyes…"

Sacchi joyfully prattled. Ran stayed quiet, listening. Kudo Shinichi was famous for his modeling and glamour. To hear him singing was a rare chance happened once in a blue moon. Based on Sacchi's cheerful voice, Ran regretted that she missed seeing him rocking the stage with an electronic guitar. Ran pictured how intimate Sacchi and Shinichi leaning close, their lips nearly smashed on each other over the tiny microphone. She could trade anything in the world to be in Sacchi's position. The way he tenderly looked at Sacchi within the small distance, serenading a love song. A moment every girl could die for.

_If I were there, would I be lucky like her?_

Ran sighed, shaking her head. No one knew as it lay in the lap of God.

_Don't jealous_, Ran reminded herself, she should feel happy for Sacchi. Is this possible?

Sacchi kept on talking, unknown the twisting pain Ran felt inside.

/

It's two more hours until her shift finished.

Ran was still busy to fixing the replica branches. It became her routine work now, always handling the artificial trees, from cleaning the roots, painting the trucks, straightening the leaves to attached extra flowers to the branches. Similarly, there were stylists and make-up artists for a model, she was a personal stylist for the faux trees. Ran thought amusing, wondered why she didn't get assigned a different tasks such as moving the sofa where models posing or being model's stylist's assistants. Another task that got her closer to Shinichi, she was desperate watching the stylist. Only if Ran could comb his hair, fix his tie and touch his face.

_Life is not fair_

Ran felt ashamed of her own thought. She had to admit her crush on him drove her crazy. Just the mere imagination of staying close to him sent her over the moon.

"Ran, you finish?" a monotone voice of Mr. Director dragged back to reality

"Hai"

_Baka me_. She softly scolded herself for letting her mind wander in reverie

Ran quickly wrapped up her work and exited the stage. She was handling the fixing happened during the photo shoot, not at the break interval; thus, it required to be done instantly so the crew could resume their session on time.

"Take the handkerchief from Marume-san" requested another task for Ran, once he knew she done with the trees.

_Marume-san? Isn't the model posing with Kudo sama._

Ran departed from the huge replica trees in the far background to the centre of the stage.

_Take the handkerchief? To put it away or swipe sweats for her?_

_No, scratch the later. There are two stylists fixing her hair and make-up. _

There was no place Ran could fit in to help Marume.

She approached a group of people clustering at the centre of the stage. Kudo Shinichi was standing between two beautiful models, Marume and Sooyuka. Marume had her hand on Kudo's right shoulder, while Sooyuka was looping her arm with his left. Marume and Sooyuka's stylists were busy doing the model's hair and make-up.

_What am I getting the handkerchief for?_

"Help Kudo-san swipe off the perspiration"

So desu ka. Taking handkerchief from Marume-san to swipe sweats for Kudo-san.

Why the director had to use perspiration instead of sweats?

_Is he trying to sound beautifully?_ Ran laughed at the thought

_And who's Kudo-san? Is it… _Her whole body abruptly stopped, her breath caught painfully as Ran realized she going to swipe off sweats on Kudo Shinichi's face.

Ran took the handkerchief from the female model on his right. Marume-san couldn't help but smirked at the poor girl's facial expression.

It took a while for her brain to work back again. _Don't look at his face. Everything will be fine_

Ran drew in a deep breath, exhaled it softly before diverted her eyes past him, gazing at the space over his shoulder. Her fingers effortlessly slid over his face, the handkerchief was the only thin barrier separated her from touching him.

"Ran, two hands"

While Ran still confused at the Director's command, model Sooyuka on his left had placed Ran's free hand on Shinichi's left shoulders.

"Here you go, dear" smiled Sooyuka playfully at Ran

By then, Ran understood what Director meant, use her other hand to support her, applying more pressure and doing the work more quickly.

"Ran, more strength, don't act as if he was crystal you about to break"

Her face got red as tomato at Mr. Director's remark. He didn't how literary true his word was. Her eyes glued to his skin as she stroke over his forehead.

"But don't' be too rough, you hurt him"

Ran startled murmured sheepishly "Gome", unaware of the joke in Director's words

"It's fine" Shinichi softly gazed at her

Until then, her glance met him. Her round blue eyes naively stared at him, mesmerized at his loving smile down at her.

Ran felt a warm hand circle her wrist, guided her hand down his jaw line. And Ran realized it was his hand reminded her of work. Her awareness woke up. Ran acknowledged that she had let her hands feel numb and frozen upon the spell of his charm.

Breaking the eyes contact, Ran clumsily resumed gliding over his cheeks. Her face flushed madly, painting the crimson of red. Sweat continued to fall down his skin. She felt hot moisture under her fingertips whenever her hands accidentally made contact with his face.

Shinichi sweat more than usual, was it because of the hard-working, the hot weather or for another reason?

Ran had completed a task which she found as if it would take eternality for her to finish. The moment she stayed beside him, her fingers dancing smoothly on his skin. Her heart skipped a beat then later pounding fervently in her ribcage. The feeling was incredible, wonderful as if knocking the ground under her feet. His green sage and rosewood scent drove her mind insane, made her yearn for him even more.

The fact that she hadn't excluded everything to the point there was only him and her matter, could be considered her big accomplishment. She was still aware of the Director saying and able to drag herself to where she belong, the back of the studio. Ran collapsed on the floor, her back leant against the wall in a quiet corner, and her head tiredly lay on her knees. Ran needed to rest.

"It'd be hard for you" a female staff in her early thirties smiled down at Ran "… to believe that you touching his angelic face" she slightly squeezed her shoulders and deliberately diverted her eyes to the stage where Shinichi was still posing sexy with the two beauties.

/

Somehow Ran could overcome her fanatic over him until the shift ended. She didn't know why everyone, all Studio staffs proceeded to the stage instead of the exit out of the Studio. Ran just followed her routine back to the locker after every shift.

"Ran, you not coming?"

"Hai, Mr. Director" Ran bowed, recognized him.

"Kudo san and I will treat the Studio Staff today lunch as promised on the Festival, you should come as well"

"Oh, I don't know that" Ran hesitated, her mind started in dilemma again, coming with them or going home alone

"Join us! You did a good job today"

"What a pity! I have other plan already…"

"Oh, pity… next time then… see ya" he friendly patted Ran's arm

"Thanks, see you then" Ran bowed, waved him good-bye and left for home.

/

Having lunch with Shinichi and the Studio staff was a good chance to know him. It definitely wasn't any event that happened so often and easily. It's unlikely that he would notice her but meeting him longer was enough to make her heart bounce. She really wanted to see the sweet side of him_. Is he tender and amicable after work like Sacchi said?_ And how could he still renowned as the Iceberg Prince?

But Ran let that golden chance slip through her hand as she turned down the invitation. She had made promise with her parents to call them up this afternoon. Her parents had been too busy to contact her thus this afternoon had been the first times in the good three months they could arrange some time to talk to her. They missed Ran, their daughter and she longing to speak to her parents as well.

But what a shame that Ran nearly had a second thought, searching an excuse to back off from her promise with them and join the Studio staff. When did her parents come after anyone?

Ran brushed off the thought. Isn't her on her way home now?

She knew who need her more. Her parents might be upset if she couldn't call but it didn't affect any staff _and him_ if she couldn't come. Moreover, Ran thought the lunch promise was original for all the staffs working on the Festival, not for her.

/

"Hello sweetheart"

"Mom, I miss you"

…

Lying on her fluffy bed, Ran happily talked to her parents. The sky was clear and blue even if was at mid-noon. The sun was less intensive today. The gentle breeze strolled by, chasing the afternoon heat away.

In the end, she contended that she had made a right decision.


End file.
